dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra Soundtrack
The .hack//Extra Soundtrack was originally released in North America with the fourth .hack//SIGN Limited Edition DVD. It has tracks from both .hack//SIGN and .hack//Liminality. It is composed mostly of the underused tracks as well as different versions of the more popular tracks from SIGN. Tracks Lyrics Warp :if you wanna go there :to the farthest island :spread your wings and fly high! :you can see the island :in the summer breezing :spread your wings and fly high to the sun! :my wanderer you seek for the secret :go farther and fly sky high :fly high Fake Wings (bitter sweet ver.) :shine bright morning light :now in the air the spring is coming :sweet blowing wind :singing down the hills and valleys :keep your eyes on me :now we're on the edge of hell :dear my love sweet morning light :wait for me you've gone much farther too far :shine bright morning light :now in the air the spring is coming :sweet blowing wind :singing down the hills and valleys :keep your eyes on me :now we're on the edge of hell :dear my love sweet morning light :wait for me you've gone much farther too far :too far Aura (evil ver.) :if you are near to the dark :I will tell you about the sun :you are here no escape :from my visions of the world :you will cry all alone :but it does not mean a thing to me :knowing the song I will sing :as the darkness comes to sleep :come to me I will tell about the secret of the sun :its in you not in me :but it does not mean a thing to you :*After the second verse ends, the two verses repeat :*The third and first verses from the normal Aura song are sung in the background during the repeat Fake Wings (make decision ver.) :shine bright morning light (echo: morning light) :sweet (echo: sweet) blowing wind (echo: wind) :keep your eyes on me :now we're on the edge of hell :dear my love sweet morning light :(evil ver.) wait for me you've gone much farther too far :shine (echo: shine) bright morning light (echo: light) :now in the air the sprung is coming :sweet (echo: sweet) blowing wind :singing down the hills and valleys :keep your eyes on me :now we're on the edge of hell :dear my love sweet morning light (echo: light) :wait for me you've gone much farther too far :shine bright morning light :dear my love sweet morning light :too far :too far :*In the second strophe, the fourth verse is repeated by the evil ver. of the normal one :*In the second strophe, the normal & the evil ver. are sung together The World (extra ver.) :you are here alone again :in your sweet insanity :all too calm, you hide yourself from reality :do you call it solitude? do you call it liberty? :when all the world turns away to leave you lonely :you are here alone again :in your sweet insanity :all too calm you hide yourself from reality :do you call it solitude do you call it liberty :when all the world turns away to leave you lonely :the fields are filled with desires :all voices crying for freedom :but all in vain they will fade away :there's only you to answer you forever :in blinded mind you are singing :a glorious hallelujah :the distant flutter of angels :they're all too far; too far to reach for you :dreaming in the land of twilight :we are in the land of twilight :dreaming in the land of twilight :we are in the land of twilight :I am here alone again :in my sweet serenity :hoping you will ever find me in any place :I will call it solitude :when all my songs fade in vain :fly my voice, far away to eternity :dreaming in the land of twilight :we are in the land of twilight :dreaming in the land of twilight :*This song also includes lyrics from "Liminality" from the Liminality Soundtrack. Trivia *Yuki Kajiura was not asked to do a theme for Sora. She says that a "short funny piece" she wrote as a joke (Track 22, Bridge 05), was used as his theme. Category:Soundtracks